heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.11 - Worry
A lone motorcycle winds it's way up the wooded street that weaves through the quiet, uber-riche neighborhood. Reaching the gate of Moontree Manor, the bike slows and meanders up the driveway towards the house proper. Pulling to a stop outside, the cyclist reaches up and removes the full-face helmet that he wears before resting it on the fuel tank of the bike. Terry reaches up to run a hand lazily through his hair, leaning one arm on the handlebars and gazing silently up at the Manor. It's been a while since he visited. Ironically enough, Moontree Manor seems to have landed near Wayne Manor. Which did explain the odd non-Terry bat visit or so. Either way, the torches along the path flicker on as there's a person - namely, Terry, out there. Rain is inside, and may or may not be aware of the fellow outside. Though, weirdly enough, Rain herself is not uber rich. No, her aunt's house happened to land here. Life gets weird for witches, sometimes. Either way she probably /does/ hear the motorcycle. The door opens and she peers out. The manor is a distinctly gothic style (of course. Friggin' witches). "Hey!" “Oh, cool, you're home,” Terry says with a smile, climbing off the bike and nudging the kickstand into place with his boot, “I probably should've called first.” He pauses for a moment to admire the Manor before making his way to the door, hands thrust deep into his pockets, “How's things?” Rain smiles back, waving. "Sometimes that's a good idea. But it's pretty quiet, given the weather," Rain admits, peering up to the sky, then back to Terry. She doesn't rush him along, content to linger on the porch. She lets her smile stay. The manor is quietly impressive in its own way. "They're alright. Pretty quiet, aside from - some things. Mostly the witchy sort," She admits. "Much better now," She has a friend over! "The cold really keeps people in, I guess. How are you? It's been way too long. I was worried," She admits. "Please, feel free to come inside." Don't want a frozen Terrysicle now. Or something. Terry does as he's asked, heading across the porch towards the door and following Rain into the house. “Nothing to be worried about,” he offers reassuringly, “I kind of had to go overseas for a while. How're you settling in?” Rain beams. "I hope I didn't rush you. It's just sorta cold, but-" He probably noticed that. Rain closes the door, nudging the orange tabby in the trenchcoat back. Nemi, the tiny nemicolrapt-whatsits, cheeps from her perch on a citrus bonsai. "Yes, you're both fierce." Totally. She looks to Terry, pausing. He seems to be reassuring about it, and Rain believes him. Though, she does look concerned still. "If you're sure. I'm glad you're back okay, then." She seems quietly accepting. "And pretty okay. I just have to remember not to sleep outside," She shrugs at that. Being homeless does odd things to one's habits. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? Um, please - feel free to sit. Some days it feels easier than others." “I'll have something if you are,” Terry offers as he crouches down to pat the cat on the head, “I could use a drink. I'm a little parched.” That said, he moves towards the nearest comfy-looking couch and sits down as asked, “Well, if that's the extent of your problems I think things're going pretty well then, hm?” "Sure. What would you like?" Rain smiles. Captain's ears flatten a little to accept pats. Yes indeedy. There's a couch fairly close, though the fire place isn't lit for now. "And that's my mundane problems. I have to go get someone a new pet snowwyrm and - people are always wanting their exes hexed. I am happy when I get a gig that isn't curing a hang over or ex hexing." Sigh. Rain wrinkles her nose at that. "There's a few strange things that go on. I am concerned about a couple. But I don't think you care to hear about random mysteries," Rain considers. “Whatever you've got,” Terry drums his fingers on the arm of the sofa, “Waters fine. I'm not picky.” The mention of random mysteries prompts a raise of his eyebrow, “I like random mysteries. They're a whole lot more interesting than the Gotham Gazette crossword puzzle. Hit me with one.” "There's water, juice, soda... so okie dokey, water," Rain heads into the kitchen and soon returns with a couple of glasses of cool water. She offers one over, walking towards Terry. "Here you go." She seems mostly happy to see her friend. Captain hops onto the couch, sensing an uncat-hair'd lap imminent. The teeny dinosaur stays atop the bonsai tree in the windowsill, watching both. "There are a couple of things. One is a merchant here in Gotham. They opened an antiques and music boxes shop." She picks up a flier from a table. "You can see your beautiful past in its mirrors! Why be so unhappy? Forget vicious actuality." She reads from the printed thing. "But - the weird thing is, the street is so quiet since they sell them. People don't come out, they don't talk. They just stare into those boxes. It's a pain because I think they work magic." And being magic, Rain would stand out. "I am not sure what's up with it." Terry reaches out to take the flier and the glass of water, reading over one while he sips the other thoughtfully. He doesn't seem to mind Captain, letting the cat climb across him if his little trenchcoated heart desires. “Gone quiet?” Terry asks, still peering warily at the flier, “Sounds like the myth of Narcissus. People can't stop staring at their own reflections.” "There's water, juice, soda... so okie dokey, water," Rain heads into the kitchen and soon returns with a couple of glasses of cool water. She offers one over, walking towards Terry. "Here you go." She seems mostly happy to see her friend. Captain hops onto the couch, sensing an uncat-hair'd lap imminent. The teeny dinosaur stays atop the bonsai tree in the windowsill, watching both. "There are a couple of things. One is a merchant here in Gotham. They opened an antiques and music boxes shop." She picks up a flier from a table. "You can see your beautiful past in its mirrors! Why be so unhappy? Forget vicious actuality." She reads from the printed thing. "But - the weird thing is, the street is so quiet since they sell them. People don't come out, they don't talk. They just stare into those boxes. It's a pain because I think they work magic." And being magic, Rain would stand out. "I am not sure what's up with it." “They'd sense it on you?” Terry puts the flier aside, turning his attention to Rain while he scratches Captain between the ears, “So you can't go in?” Terry's brow furrows at that thought, taking another sip of water, “What about a regular non-magic guy?” "Possibly. I can't hide my aura," Rain wrinkles her nose. "So they'd probably get suspicious. Not too many magic users in Gotham, which makes sense if they're doing what I think they are." Frown. Captain's ears perk and he purrs a bit, eyes closing. He is a happy catte™. Rain hms. "That could work. Someone who wouldn't stand out from their clients," She nods. "That's the big thing I've been looking after, myself. And if I can help you, just let me know." Nodnod. “Well, let's worry about your case for now.” Terry continues to scratch Captain's head as he speaks, “I can go in there and take a better look at the place. Like you said, they wouldn't suspect me. Would you be able to snap me out of it if something goes wrong?” "Sure," Rain nods. "But it's hard not to worry about my friends sometimes," She notes. "Detectivework isn't always fast," She falls quiet a moment. She sips her water. Captain continues to purr, rumbling softly and activating CATLOAF! form. "I think I could, yeah. Usually if you startle them or smash the music box, that seems to help." Terry nods his head, listening to Rain's concerns in silence. “I want to help you,” he offers, “If there's anything I can do, just call me. I'll give you my … cell number. I know you can handle it by yourself but maybe there's something I can bring to the table.” He mentally chides himself for almost forgetting the name for the mobile phones of the early 21st century. Time traveller problems. Rain looks to Terry. "Sure thing," She smiles. "And well, I think maybe you could help." She seems willing to have help. "But I like to help in turn. I think you have my number? If not, I'll just dial yours and leave a number," She replies. Rain seems happy enough for that. "Thank you. We were really worried. If a cat can be worried. Maybe it was mostly me." One eye closes a bit. But for now, then Rain seems happy to hang out and let her friend chat or depart as he likes. She seems to trust her time travelling pal. This one, anyway. Category:Log